Who Ever Asked Luna
by Luna'lift
Summary: What's her story? Did anyone ever wonder? Did anybody ever ask? She went through a lot, that Luna. Death, lonliness, so much pain. But no one ever asked how did Luna feel? Luna Lovegood, her story.
1. Hurt Pain and Hogwarts

**AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, hope you likey. I do not own any Harry Potter characters although if possible I would like to buy Fred and George Weasley :D**

"Watcha doing Mom?"

"Making a potion sweaty."

"Can I help?"

"Not today baby, but you can watch."

"Yay! Thanks Mom."

"Let's see Eye of Newt, Salamander Scale, and... Damnitt! No, no, no. Loon get out of here."

"But mom..."

"Luna run!"

"Don't worry Loon, it'll be okay Luna."

"She'll always be with us in our hearts darling."

"I bet she's watching us right now."

"I know you miss her, she misses you too."

"But why'd she leave us?"

"She's gone, I'm never going to see her again."

"I need her, so why isn't she here for me?"

"I want my mom back!"

"Ravenclaw!" The hat slid off her head as she rushed too the cheering table. A third year scooted over to make room and she slid in, avoiding eye contact. At least it's not Slytherin she thought, but Luna knew her dad would be disappointed, he'd so wanted her to be in Hufflepuff "like your mother" as he'd put it. Luna kept her eyes averted from the curious stares of other students. She hated being watched, so why was everyone always watching her?

"As the ghostly representative of Ravenclaw house..." a very unenthusiastic voice began. "I am obliged to welcome all incoming first years..."

"You have sad eyes," Luna whispered to the the transparent woman. The Grey Lady stopped talking.

"What did you say?" Luna looked at her a moment.

"I think you heard what I said," her voice wasn't at all harsh, more just stating the obvious. The ghost gave Luna an odd look, then swished away through the table to welcome "Torres, Derrick."

Luna sighed sadly, the woman had seemed different, why did she have to scare all the interesting people away? "Your a very special girl Luna," she repeated those words over and over in her head. Special, that was all. Special was good. Her dad didn't quite understand, it was true, didn't quite get it.

The line for sorting was getting shorter and shorter until only a handful of kids were waiting there turn. "Weasley, Ginnevra," then shortly after, "Zilmer, Mariah." The last girl ran quickly over to the Ravenclaw table. She merged in with the other first years quickly, almost immediately sparking a friendship. Luna watched them enviously. She knew she could try to talk to them, but she would never get very far.

The prefects stood and they began to walk, Luna shuffling along, a straggler. "When you reach your dormitories..." Luna stopped listening to the stuffy prefect, watching her feet instead. A few girls shrieked up ahead as their feet sank into fake stares. Luna rolled her eyes, that;s what they get for not paying attention.

Luna groaned, why did she have to be so judge-mental, the girls made a mistake, it wasn't their fault. "Come on Lovegood," the Grey lady mumbled as she swept past Luna. Quickening her stride Luna caught up with the less stragley stragglers, wishing the Grey Lady hadn't said anything and she could have just been left to wander Hogwarts lost and alone, like she always was.

Luna had no great desire to be at Hogwarts. There had been a time when that was all she wanted, to go to the great school of witchcraft and wizardry. She didn't really want much of anything anymore.

It wasn't Luna's fault that she hadn't laughed, smiled, or even cried for the last four years. It wasn't her fault her dad put on a fake smile everyday for her, trying to make it all go away, like she never existed. It wasn't her fault, none of it was Luna's fault, but Luna was having a hard time believing it.

She had been there watching, she had seen it happened, watched her burn. Why hadn't she turned away her eyes? Why had she had to stare at her face as she writhed in pain. It was simple if Luna really thought about it, she had to hold on as long as possible, maybe, by watching it happen it would somehow make it not real. It had been real, and Luna still shuddered at the memory of watching her mother die.

"These dorms are awful," Mariah complained as she stared around the much to simple room. It was true, the sharp right turns, perfect bedding. It was just like a hospital. Luna had spent too much time in hospitals. After a while it had just been the therapist for "mentally scarred" Luna. She felt contempt welling up inside her. The stupid lady in the turtle neck sweater. The way she said it, like Luna was stupid. "Mentally Scarred" who wouldn't be mentally scarred after what she'd seen? What she'd felt and experienced.

There were five of them, the Ravenclaw girls. Luna didn't pay any attention to their names. She didn't have any desire to make a friend. Instead she pulled out a clean piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing. I just love it here! I've made oh so many good friends. This may be the turning point for me! I haven't felt so happy in a very long time. I'm in Ravenclaw, I know not Hufflepuff, but still pretty cool. _

_ Our ghost is really nice. Can you believe I've met the real Helena Ravenclaw? Well of course you have too, but I'm still super excited. I do miss you though Dad. I love you and being away is a bit hard. Classes are fun. I love Transfiguration. _Hmm probably shouldn't mention potions. Of course they hadn't actually had any classes yet. Luna hated lying to her father, but sometimes that it was necessary.

_ Please write soon Dad. Once again, I love you!_

_ Love Luna Lovegood._

Luna looked at her writing for a second or two. She came to the decision that it would pass for honesty. Luna pulled an Olive colored hair ribbon from her letter box and tied it around the rolled up parchment.

It was getting late, and Luna needed to drop this off at the owlry. She stood up and snuck past the practically bouncing girls.

The corridor was nearly deserted as Luna made her way upward. An occasional prefect or scurrying first year ran by, but Luna liked the silence. Being alone like this let her think. It made since that Luna was very surprised to encounter a certain ghost in a room full of owls.


	2. a perfect potions class

**AN: I officially love writing this story! Special thanks to sanchari and ZeLuNatic22, this chapters for you guys!**

Helena Ravenclaw was sulking, as she usually sulked, when the small Ravenclaw girl walked into the owlry. Helena remembered Luna, she never forgot a face, but this girl, well she seemed... different.

Luna nearly jumped about a foot when she saw the figure watching her. "It's late, go back to Ravenclaw Tower," The Grey Lady sighed. Luna didn't move, instead she stood stalk still and continued to stare.

"What are you doing here, it's not like you can mail a letter."

"You have a sharp tongue when you want to. Use it wisely." the ghost spat.

"I sorry you're dead and all, but it wasn't my intention to..."

"Oh my god, why do you have to act so stupid. You're just like nope, I won't be showing any emotion today cause I'm a silly little brat and that would make me seem stupider. Well guess what sweety, it don't." Luna had never heard of ghosts having outbursts, of course the Grey Lady was already a very odd ghost.

"Is that why you hate everyone so much? You can't make any friends?" Helena just glowered at her from the corner. "I'm sorry that must've sounded a bit harsh." The ghost sighed and continued to be silent. Luna shrugged and tied her letter to the leg of a large barn owl. It hooted appreciatively at her, then flew away through the night sky. Luna watched it enviously, why'd it get to fly away? She wanted nothing more than to sprout wings and take off.

'Bye," Luna whispered before she left the Grey Lady to continue sulking in peace.

That night Luna couldn't sleep, and when she finally collapsed from exhaustion, the dreams came. She dreamed of sad eyed ghosts, giggling girls, and of course the night ended with a replay of the day that always haunted her nightmares.

Luna woke shivers running down her spine. She didn't scream anymore, the therapist always said that was a good sign. She rolled over and checked her schedule. First class was... "Shit" she swore. Potions, of all classes please not potions.

Potions class dawned bright and early on the morning of September second. Luna was buffeted around with all the other people, all bustling different directions in what felt like a giant traffic jam. Breakfast had been uneventful, no letter from Dad yet.

Twenty cauldrons were set up around the classroom as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students pushed into the slowly filling room. Luna quickly made her way to and empty seat and waited. Of course her "fascinating" dorm mates decided to join her at the table. At least they completely ignored Luna.

Professor Snape called attention. Luna looked at him, and could only conclude he was immensely funny looking. Hooked nose, long greasy hair. She could totally imagine him doing one of those hair commercials, you know where the model spins her head around and giggles at the camera.

"Today we will be concocting a simple antidote to minor poisons and simple spells. His voice slithered over the S's and popped the P's. Now we will be using oil of Murtroot, esquilax venom and... how about eye of newt.

Luna froze. She couldn't move. In her mind she played over and over, "eye of newt and..." "eye of newt and..." Except it wasn't Snape's voice Luna was hearing.

"Hey, you what going on?" One of the girls said, waving a hand in front of Luna's face. She would have answered, but she was still frozen.

"I think something's wrong with Lovegood." a high pitched voice yelled.

"No kidding," Snape hissed from the front of the classroom. "Will someone please take her to the hospital wing?" No one was volunteering.

"Fine, I'll do it. A tall Hufflepuff girl said, pulling Luna to her feet. She had to drag her out of the classroom. As soon as they were a good twenty feet away Luna broke down, hyperventilating madly, hardly able to breath.

"Wow calm down, do you think you can go the rest of the way on your own?" Luna nodded, then she ran. She wasn't paying any attention to where, she just had to get out of there. So it was very surprising to Luna when she heard a familiar voice groan,

"Oh, not you again." Luna whipped around. She was in a deserted classroom, well not really deserted seeing there was a ghost in there with her. "Shouldn't you be in class?" the Grey Lady moaned.

"I- I got sick."

"You don't look very sick." Luna just watched her.

"Oh and Luna, you may want to address your letters in the future. Your owl had no idea where to send this one."

Luna felt heat rising in her cheeks as she snatched the letter from the Gray Lady. "How can you even hold that," she asked. The Gray Lady shrugged.

"I have my ways. Now run to the hospital wing, if you really are sick, I grow bored of your company."

Luna left the classroom as quickly as she could without running. She didn't go to the hospital wing, instead she went back to potions.

She had been at Hogwarts for a while now, and Luna was still alone. She hadn't had anymore odd ghost encounters, and the last two months had fallen into and endless rhythm. Even potions class had been uneventful except for the odd glances Snape kept giving her.

Luna was beginning to worry. She had come to Hogwarts for change, to get away from the normality that was her life, but it was nearly Halloween and nothing had changed for Luna. She was still alone, and although she didn't really mind most of the time, occasionally it worried her.

She was starting to get the craziest notion, Luna didn't want to be alone anymore. Of course, being who she was, she had no way to go about solving that problem. People ignored Luna, so how could she draw there attention. Only one solution came to mind, and the obviousness of it nearly bored a hole through her head. What better time to make people notice you than Halloween, especially seeing as this year at Hogwarts there would be a costume contest, one she was determined to win.

**AN: Yes I know pretty cheesey ending, but I really didn't know where else to take this story. Please, I don't mean to sound whiny, but if you like review. I don't care if you write like two words!**


End file.
